Cinderheart
Cinderheart is a broad-headed,Revealed in the Fourth Erin Hunter Chat fluffy gray tabby she-cat with blue eyesRevealed in Sunset, pages 27 and 277 and a bushy tail.Revealed in Fading Echoes page 237 History In the The New Prophecy Series Twilight :Cinderkit and her siblings, Molekit, Poppykit, and Honeykit, are born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur during the badgers' ambush on ThunderClan camp. Cinderpelt, the ThunderClan medicine cat, is seen helping them. When a clumsy badger walked inside, Cinderpelt is struck down by the badger's deadly blow. She manages to get the kits out safely before the badger had killed her. Her parents are devastated. This is the last time Cinderkit or her siblings are seen in the book. Sunset :Cinderkit is named in honor of Cinderpelt, who had died during her mother's kitting while she attempted to save her and her siblings. Leafpool, who was Cinderpelt's apprentice and the new medicine cat, thinks that it is a wonderful name. Cinderkit was said to look hauntingly similar to Cinderpelt, with the same gray coat and blue eyes. When Squirrelflight sees Cinderkit for the first time, she let out a squeak of alarm because of the resemblance. :Cinderkit does not appear very often in this book, except when she is seen padding out of the nursery followed by Brightheart. :It was revealed to Leafpool by Spottedleaf that Cinderkit is a reincarnation of Cinderpelt. As Spottedleaf shows Cinderkit to Leafpool, Leafpool looks into Cinderkit's blue eyes and watches her yawn and goes to sleep. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :The newly apprenticed Cinderpaw is one of Hollypaw's closest friends. She is Cloudtail's apprentice. : :When Hollypaw has her first battle training session in the mossy hollow, she gets to battle against Cinderpaw, impressing both Leafpool and Cloudtail. :When she and Hollypaw are training together, Cinderpaw gets some moss stuck behind her ear, and she flicks her paw while grooming. Leafpool seems shocked after seeing this, and tells Hollypaw that Cinderpelt used to flick her paw exactly like that. :When the Gathering patrol returns to camp with Graystripe and Millie, Firestar asks Cinderpaw why she isn't asleep and she tells him that she couldn't sleep until she heard about the Gathering. Cinderpaw wants to help get Graystripe and Millie settled and runs off, crashing into Brackenfur. Brackenfur tells Cinderpaw how much she seems like his sister, the dead Cinderpelt, who was killed by badgers in two earlier books. :Longtail is seen complaining about Mousefur's wheezing. Jaypaw discovers that Mousefur has the deadly greencough, and reports it to Leafpool. Leafpool sends Cloudtail, Jaypaw, and Cinderpaw to go to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest to gather some catmint. It turns out that all the catmint is killed by the leaf-bare frost, and they only find a couple of short stalks.They head back to camp and give Mousefur the catmint that they had found. Dark River :When she and Hollypaw went looking for Lionpaw one night, she remarks that Lionpaw may be doing something he will live to regret, and that he is making a mistake that has been made before, referring to the numerous forbidden affairs in the series. This might also have been referring particularly to Leafpool and Crowfeather's forbidden affair, which Cinderpelt would have remembered. :They find Lionpaw meeting a WindClan apprentice named Heatherpaw. Hollypaw scolds and quarrels with her brother, and the pair brings Lionpaw back to the ravine. :Later, Cinderpaw climbs up a tree to save Mousepaw, who chased a squirrel up a tree and got stuck, who was about to fall, but Cinderpaw falls instead, and breaks her hind leg. Furthermore, Cinderpaw tells Hollypaw she is afraid of badgers and hopes she will never have to meet one again, despite never seeing one before this point. :While she is recovering in Leafpool's den, Jaypaw enters her dreams. Cinderpaw is walking around the old ThunderClan camp and is telling Jaypaw about it. She explains to him that she used to sleep in the apprentice den, and then moved to Yellowfang's den. Her voice then suddenly ages and appears much older and wiser. She tells Jaypaw to tell Leafpool not to worry, that she will recover this time, and that she is proud of her and has learned more than she could ever have taught her. Jaypaw goes through series of Cinderpelt's memories, such as getting hit on the Thunderpath, The Great Journey, and getting killed by badgers. Jaypaw then realizes that Cinderpaw is actually Cinderpelt. :When Cinderpaw wakes up, she vaguely recalls Jaypaw being in a dream with her in a forest (the old ThunderClan camp), but Jaypaw reassures her that it was just a dream. Jaypaw tells Leafpool that Cinderpaw is actually Cinderpelt and Leafpool tells him that Cinderpaw cannot know this. Cinderpaw, despite being confined to the medicine cat den, was constantly asking Hollypaw and Jaypaw to play catch with her, much to Leafpool's despair. She knows that Cinderpelt couldn't recover and wants to make sure Cinderpaw does. Later, Jaypaw intentionally gives Cinderpaw the wrong herbs to see if she will know the difference. This angers Leafpool, and she scolds Jaypaw for it. Outcast :She continues to train with Cloudtail, who shows concern about her injured leg, fearing that it is not completely healed. She does not like the concerns, because she feels that it is healed, though pain can strike at sometimes. Hollypaw tells Cinderpaw her plan about concentrating on one part of training at a time so she could be a better warrior. Cinderpaw said that it was mouse-brained, but then apologized, yet advised her friend not to do it. :Lionpaw is seen training with Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw, while Berrynose looks on. Lionpaw quickly becomes annoyed with Berrynose, whom he believes to be too bossy. :Hollypaw and Lionpaw go with their mentors to watch Cloudtail and Thornclaw train their aprrentices, Cinderpaw and Poppypaw. As the she and Poppypaw demonstrate an advanced battle move, Lionpaw asks Ashfur if he can try the move. ''Eclipse :Cinderpaw has her assessment to finally become a warrior. While leaping for a squirrel, her injured leg buckles and starts hurting again. This time, Cinderpaw is very discouraged because her sisters, Honeypaw and Poppypaw, get to become warriors before her, becoming Honeyfern and Poppyfrost. She really wanted to do the warriors vigil with them. She stays in Leafpool's den for a while, not wanting to move her leg. When Jaypaw comes up with the idea of swimming, she says it might help, so she tries it. The swimming helped with her pain, enough for her to walk easily. The swimming helped her leg because she could move the muscle without having to put weight on it. Before Millie gives birth, Cinderpaw and Hollypaw talk about her and the future kits. Hollypaw asks Cinderpaw if she knows if Millie had names in mind for them. Cinderpaw said that she hadn't because Leafpool didn't want her to have any names in mind, because sometimes it was best to see a kit first before naming them. :She gossips with Hollypaw that she has been seeing Whitewing and Birchfall starting to share tongues together. :When WindClan attacked, she stays back in the medicine cat den, but would attack if she had to. At the end of the battle, Cinderpaw gains her warrior name, Cinderheart, in honor of those who have been lost, along with Hollypaw and Lionpaw, who become Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. It appeared that, when Cinderheart was getting her warrior name, Cinderpelt's spirit was watching her, glad she was finally getting to become a warrior. Cinderheart is happy that she's finally getting her warrior name after her long wait. Long Shadows :Cinderheart is mentionedRevealed in ''Sunset, page 27 only briefly throughout this book. Near the beginning, Hollyleaf joins her on a border patrol led by the ThunderClan warrior, Ashfur. While they are on it, Cinderheart confesses to her that she does not like going this way because of the recent battle, in the previous book. When the patrol finds Tawnypelt and her three kits, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw, Cinderheart is amused when the three apprentices chant Hollyleaf’s name, and jokes with her friend that she has three new apprentices. :Much later in the book, Cinderheart is seen coming into camp with a hunting patrol, and her weariness, caused by the growing number of sick cats, is sensed by Jaypaw. :Later, when Firestar has suggested all the sick cats shelter in the abandoned Twoleg nest, Cinderheart is one cat to agree with him, willing to try it. The last time she is mentioned is when she is seen working on the Twoleg nest, stuffing gaps with twigs to keep out the cold, along with Brackenfur. :She does not appear after this, throughout the book. ''Sunrise :Cinderheart is not mentioned a lot in this book. She expresses disbelief when Purdy sticks up for Sol, saying that he was seen near the WindClan border. Later, when her sister Honeyfern is bitten by a snake saving Briarkit, she runs to her sister. She is terribly horrifed and grief-stricken when she dies, and joins the starry ranks of StarClan. Leafpool stares at her desperately, as if expecting help from Cinderpelt in her, while Honeyfern is dying. : :After the Gathering in which Hollyleaf announces her real parents, Cinderheart pads up to Hollyleaf and questions Hollyleaf of what she had done. Hollyleaf claims that what she had done was the right thing, but Cinderheart disagrees, saying that she had only caused more pain. She is shown to be more like Cinderpelt during this moment. :Cinderheart does not appear after this. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Cinderheart gets her first apprentice, Ivypaw, Whitewing and Birchfall's daughter. Dovepaw goes with Cinderheart to explore the territory. They eventually head down to the lake to get some water. While she, Ivypaw, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw retrieve the water, Ivypaw starts sniffing at a dead fish, making Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, think that she had killed the and was going to take it back to camp. He starts to attack Ivypaw, only to get stuck in some loose mud. She scolds Rainstorm for making such a fuss, saying that Ivypaw is only an apprentice and that it's her first time out of camp. :Cinderheart watches the apprentices while Lionblaze and the others take Rainstorm back to the ThunderClan camp for him to get looked after. :When Ivypaw is upset that they weren't going on the patrol to take Rainstorm home, Cinderheart tells her that they will go to the training clearing to practice battle moves. She also expresses concern for her sister, Poppyfrost, who is heavily pregnant with Berrynose's kits. :Cinderheart tells Jayfeather that she's worried about her sister, for Poppyfrost was still mourning for Honeyfern, but Jayfeather, who doesn't know what to say, tells Poppyfrost there's no cure for grief or heart-break. :After Jayfeather brings Poppyfrost home from the Moonpool, after fighting Breezepelt, Cinderheart helps take care of his wounds. Jayfeather wonders if she ever wonders why she is so comfortable in the medicine den. :Throughout the book, Cinderheart still appears to miss Hollyleaf. Fading Echoes :Brambleclaw assigns Dovepaw to go to a patrol consisting of him, Lionblaze, Ivypaw, and Cinderheart. Ivypaw and Dovepaw get distracted and start playing until Brambleclaw tells them to stop. :Cinderheart and Lionblaze are seen teaching Dovepaw and Ivypaw how to fight in trees and how to hop from tree to tree. Cinderheart tells the two apprentices that Longtail swore that, in the old territory, he made it from the Great Sycamore to the camp without touching the forest floor. Dovepaw asks how far it was, and when Cinderheart replies "About the same as from here to the hollow," Lionblaze gets annoyed that she knows this, yet she never saw the old territory. This is another sign that shows Cinderheart is really Cinderpelt. : :In the middle of the night, she and Lionblaze go for a walk due to Lionblaze having trouble sleeping, and she expresses her concern for Dovepaw and Ivypaw's worsening relationship. Lionblaze, who doesn't seem to care, appears to annoy her, but it wears off. :Cinderheart teases Lionblaze by challenging, "Let's climb trees! Oh, I forgot, you don't like climbing trees." The two race each other to the lake and Cinderheart dares the golden-furred warrior to get his paws wet. Lionblaze replies, "No way!" :Cinderheart goes into the water and starts to swim. Lionblaze teases her about being a RiverClan cat, when Cinderheart jumps up to her defense, saying that she is a ThunderClan cat, through and through. Lionblaze then says that he is glad that she is, showing a possible affection for her. :The two go back to camp, and Cinderheart acts coldly to him the next morning for unknown reasons. Night Whispers :When Lionblaze couldn't sleep, he walks out of the warrior's den. This awakens Cinderheart in the process, and the two take another moonlight walk through the forest. When an owl startles them, and they race to the abandoned Twoleg nest, she shows concern for Lionblaze, asking him if he was okay. Lionheart says that they can do for an early patrol, and Cinderheart shows much concern for him. :Cinderheart then takes Ivypaw and Dovepaw out for training with Berrynose, in which Dovepaw doesn't pay attention, then goes hunting alone with Ivypaw. :Later, Lionblaze is having a flashback of the night before where the two took another moonlight walk to discuss Ivypaw's and Dovepaw's training, and also a little more than that. Lionblaze shyly asks Cinderheart if they were more than friends, and Cinderheart purrs in reply. When they take out their apprentices, Lionblaze looks at Berrynose's kits running around his feet, and pictures his own kits running around at his feet, and, guessing his thoughts, Cinderheart states that she would like that too. :Later, when Lionblaze goes off to drive a fox off the territory, Cinderheart sees him covered in blood, so she runs back to the camp and helps Jayfeather mix some herbs. After Lionblaze gets mad, she expresses large concern for him. Lionblaze then leads her to a spot behind a bush near the medicine den and tells her that she doesn't need to worry about him ever getting hurt because he is part of a prophecy. Cinderheart is first calm about this, and looks like she understands, but later freaks out. She claims that she cannot be Lionblaze's mate, especially not if StarClan has given him his power. She runs back to the warriors den with a wail. :She is then seen talking to Leafpool and whispering something in her ear, and Lionblaze senses with dread that she might be telling her about the prophecy. She then goes on a hunting patrol with Lionblaze, Dovepaw, and Leafpool near the WindClan border, and observes Lionblaze and Breezepelt fighting over a thrush. When Leafpool breaks it up and tells them to head back home, she whispers to Lionblaze after he asked why she was so concerned over a WindClan warrior. He gets frustrated over this and asks Cinderheart to stop treating him like a two-headed fox. Cinderheart retorts and says sarcastically that she is sorry for caring for her Clanmates. Trivia *Cinderheart has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 *In Erin Hunter Chat 7 , the Erins confirmed that Cinderheart will find out about her past life as Cinderpelt.Revealed in the Seventh Erin Hunter Chat *She has SkyClan blood, because her grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 *She has been described as a dark gray she-cat, identical to Cinderpelt. *An interesting not about her is that her father, Brackenfur, is Cinderpelt's brother. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :BrackenfurRevealed in Sunset, page 25: Mother: :Sorreltail: Brother: :Molepaw: Suspected StarClan Member Sisters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandfather: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandmothers: :WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :FrostfurRevealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandfathers: :ThistleclawRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member :FuzzypeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Robinwing:Revealed in Twilight Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :WindflightRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmother: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppydawn: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Thornclaw: :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Aunts: :CinderpeltRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 98: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunt: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitewing: :DovepawRevealed in Sunrise, page 317: :Ivypaw: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Ferncloud: : Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Niece: :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters